La curiosidad mató al gato
by Saya Otonashi Luz
Summary: Tal y como el titulo indica, se dice que "La curiosidad mató al gato", es un dicho muy conocido... aun que cierto joven universitario sabrá lo que esto significa por las malas. 'Es-espera...detente Usagi san'


**Disclaimer:** Junjō Romántica y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Shungiku Nakamura en su totalidad, yo solo escribo mis locas y extrañas fantasías con mis parejas favoritas.

**Advertencias:** Tal vez un poco de OoC aunque no intencionado, culpo a mi poca experiencia con esta pareja. Sepan disculparme.

**Pareja:** Junjō Romántica; Usami Akihiko & Takahashi Misaki.

**Palabras**: 1,615 (Según Microsoft Word)

**N/A:** Este pequeño One~shot esta dedicado a mi querida y amada **Dai~sama (Daihana Gil)** que hoy cumple años. Espero que te guste, se que no es mucho pero quería darte este pequeño detalle por este día tan especial. No soy de escribir sobre este tipo de genero aunque me encante, pero por ti, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude.

Espero que la pases muy bien hoy, y no olvides que aunque no estoy contigo en este momento siempre estoy a tu lado. Tqm, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**La curiosidad mató al gato…**

* * *

'Nii-chan... De verdad, creo que estoy viviendo en un lugar muy peligroso' fue lo que pensó Takahashi Misaki, estudiante de Economía en la Universidad Mitsuhashi removiéndose en esa gran cama, intentando inútilmente de zafarse del fuerte abrazo en que lo tenía su casero.

'U-usagi-san... ¡Ya suéltame, tengo que ir al baño, por favor usagi-san!'

El escritor se encontraba profundamente dormido, ignorante completamente de los gritos desesperados de su inquilino por liberarse.

Al cabo de un rato misaki se rindió cerrando los ojos dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación...

"_Usagi-san no me soltará hasta que despierte". _Tal vez ni así lo haría, conociéndolo eso era seguro. Se descubrió así mismo observando fijamente a akihiko, dormía tan plácidamente y se veía tan tranquilo, podría hasta decir que estaba sonriendo.

_'¡Maldito viejo pervertido seguro sueña con sus cosas raras!' _espetó molesto el castaño. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿como había llegado a esa situación... otra vez?

Fácil... '_Por culpa del estúpido Usagi'_

Y en parte suya, eso no lo podía negar, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero bueno, murió sabiendo. Aun que en su caso...

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a akihiko pero recordó el pésimo humor con el que despierta el escritor por las mañanas así que se abstuvo de hacer el mínimo ruido. Vencido se acomodó en la almohada dándole la espalda al peligris sintiendo como su respiración golpeaba cálidamente en su nuca. La habitación de akihiko estaba obscura, aún así misaki podía vislumbrar todo el cuarto repleto de juguetes, entre tantos se encontraba en el suelo Suzuki-san. Suspiró de nuevo.

Ese pervertido era un niño por dentro.

Ahora bien, ¿como es que Takahashi Misaki había terminado en esa situación?

Todo comenzó cuando encontró por mera "casualidad" la noche pasada algo que Usagi tenía escondido en el lujoso penthouse que ambos compartían.

* * *

Misaki se encontraba en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos que se usaron en la cena esa noche, todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común, su casero llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en su nuevo manuscrito, solo descansó para cenar con el castaño e inmediatamente regresar a su trabajo, tal parecía que esta vez si podría entregar su manuscrito a tiempo, _'Bien por Aikawa-san'_ dijo para si mismo el universitario mientras terminaba con su tarea.

El ojiverde estaba renuente a que Usagi escribiera esa novela BL, como siempre, ¿y como no estarlo, si sería él quien saldría en ella con usagi-san?, de nuevo…

No tuvo más opción que darse por vencido y hacerse a la idea de que su casero escribiera sobre el nuevamente.

Siguiendo con su rutina de limpieza entró a la habitación de Akihiko, limpiaba aquel desorden que usagi había dejado, preguntándose porque estaba tan sucio pero algo llamó su atención, en la mesita de noche. Sobre esta se encontraba una caja envuelta por un pequeño lazo, su curiosidad lo hizo abrirla sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose con algo extraño. '¿chocolate?' ¿Que hacia usagi con algo como eso? el sabia perfectamente que al peligris no le gustaban para nada las cosas dulces, un confundido misaki observó por unos segundos la caja, decidiéndose a probar algunos pensando que no causaría ningún problema.

Mientras tanto el escritor se encontraba sumamente concentrado, un párrafo más y terminaría su trabajo, esta vez se aseguraría de entregar a tiempo su manuscrito, no es que lo hiciera por gusto, pero si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, su trabajo seria muy bien recompensado esa misma noche.

Una vez se aseguró que ya todo estaba hecho, se levantó con cansancio de su silla para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al ver la puerta entreabierta. Caminó hacia adentro encontrándose con un adormilado y semidesnudo misaki que solo era cubierto por una de sus enormes camisas. Lo observó por unos minutos mientras misaki sonreía lascivamente sin saber por que, aunque usagi entendía todo a la perfección, así que tan solo sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de si, para después acercase a misaki.

Miró hacia la mesita que tenia la caja de chocolates con el lazo rosa.

'Tsk, vaya… no creí que te los comieras todos' comento el mayor. 'pero por mi esta mejor' dijo sonriendo provocativamente, acercándose lentamente al castaño posicionándose sobre el, misaki solo le miraba fijamente notoriamente ansioso, pasando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho bien formado de akihiko desabotonando su camisa acariciando su cuello sin resistir el besarlo

Siguiendo su tarea de quitarle su pantalón, Usagi sin dudarlo correspondía complacido a las atenciones de su niño, dándole suaves besos, y leves mordidas a sus labios mientras se deshacía de la molesta prenda que el chico llevaba, los ligeros suspiros y gemidos por parte de misaki no se hicieron esperar, provocando así solamente el encenderlo aun mas…

Evidentemente y como era de esperarse, esa noche Usagi no dejó descansar a su pequeño amante, no hasta que su deseo se apaciguase.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, había despertado, aturdido, soñoliento, con un ligero sabor a chocolate en su boca, se refregó los ojos intentando desperezarse, aún se sentía cansado, volteo ligeramente su cabeza hacia a un lado para ver la hora en el pequeño reloj que reposaba en la mesita de esa inmensa habitación repleta de juguetes. Aun era temprano, no tendría que apresurarse todavía para preparar el desayuno para el y su casero.

"'¡¿juguetes?!" Se preguntó alterado el castaño, él no tenía su habitación atiborrada de juguetes, el único lugar atestado con esas cosas era…

¡¿Qué rayos hacia él en la habitación de Usagi-san?! Pequeños recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche pasada pasaron por su mente, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo subiéndose hasta sus orejas. Intentó levantarse de la cama para salir antes de que Usagi despertara pero algo se lo impidió, tal y como se lo temía, los fuertes brazos de usagi le abrazaban sin deseos de soltarlo.

…

La situación del pobre chico empeoró aun mas cuando vio abrirse esos ojos violáceos y mirarlo fijamente sin parpadear, intentó liberarse en ese momento pero fue inútil. En ese instante deseó salir corriendo, ver enojado a Usami Akihiko por las mañanas era lo peor del mundo, al menos para el. Para su sorpresa el peligris lo acercó mas a el robándole en el momento un tierno y suave beso a sus labios. Un sorprendido misaki solo le observaba.

'Aun sabe a chocolate.' Señaló akihiko con una socarrona sonrisa.

'¿Eh?' Fue lo único que el adormilado universitario pudo contestar.

'Tus labios…aun saben a chocolate' explicó Usagi tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama arrastrando consigo al ojos avellana. Fue hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que le decía el escritor… los chocolates que encontró en su habitación.

De un movimiento se alejó de su seme, mirándolo con reproche.

'¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, usagi idiota?!' Reclamó furioso el castaño sin dejar de mirarlo.

'Nada' Respondió el Usami sin darle mucha importancia. '¿te gustaron los chocolates, misaki?' preguntó el mayor, atrapando de nuevo al molesto universitario, este prefirió no responderle, así que Usagi continuó. 'Lo que pasó anoche, de verdad fue una muy grata sorpresa, ¿sabes? De haber sabido que esos chocolates te harían comportarte como lo hiciste se los habría pedido a Aikawa desde hace mucho' Al escucharle misaki se quedó atonito, no sabía si golpear al hombre frente a el o tirarse desde el ultimo piso del apartamento.

Misaki hizo un último intento por escaparse de los brazos de usagi, pero este fue mas agil y se posicionó sobre el, mirándolo fijamente con una socarrona sonrisa. Misaki no pudo evitar temblar bajo el cuerpo que lo tenía apresado. 'Hagamos el amor de nuevo, ¿si misaki?, necesito sentirte de nuevo como hicimos anoche' indicó usagi.

'¿Q-q-que?... ¡es-espera… u-usagi-san!, ¿donde estas poniendo tus manos?, ¡detente…Usagi~san!' gritó desesperado misaki. Deseoso por probar una vez mas sus aterciopelados labios Usagi besó al castaño apasionadamente, impidiéndole a su mente el siquiera pensar.

'Misaki… te quiero' Su voz grave y ronca aturdió copletamente sus sentidos rindiéndose a lo que en realidad el también deseaba.

No hace falta aclarar que ese día Usami Akihiko cumplió lo que quería demostrándole a su misaki que no tenía caso que se resistiera, porque el siempre conseguía lo que quería.

'¡Estupido Usagi!'

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Y aquí el final, con este one-shot he revivido nuevamente. La verdad que nunca he sido muy buena para los finales, y no se si este fic quedó bien, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, pero espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas y con su propocito inicial. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

Una vez más; Gracias.

**No Taisho Kagome**

(_También conocida como; By: Rin'/Rin~chan_)


End file.
